


Their Version Of Family , Found Family Rainbow

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Husbands in love family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Sonny Carisi and Rafael Barba are married . And they have a family even if it isn’t the traditional kind of one . They are taking some pictures for their Christmas card and well I will explain later just who their family is.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Their Version Of Family , Found Family Rainbow

“ Well they are finally all lined up in front of the tree. I don’t know how long they will stay there so we should make this picture a quick one.” Rafael said to his husband who looked very delectable in his green Henley shirt and some dark wash jeans that were just the right amount of snug on his lanky giraffe like build.   
“ You’re probably right the older boys get a little impatient with their new sister sometimes and we don’t want that getting ugly.” Sonny moved to the Christmas tree with his camera equipment and focused in on their rescue children. The brown cat who belonged to Rafael and was named Pablo was the oldest at eight , then came Sonny’s white cat Dino who was six. The baby girl of the house was Stella and she was four. She was a diva with her older brothers but yet also quick to snuggle by her humans when they had a bad day. The camera clicked as Sonny took two pictures and he smiled at the red and green bow ties on the boys necks while Stella had a matching bow on her left ear. This had become their family . There were pictures on their wall of the squad and Jessie and Billie Rollins as well as Noah Benson . They could send their cards out next week now . Who would have thought when Sonny and Rafael had met at SVU quite a few years back that they would be happily married and content cat dads. Rafael was teaching at NYU these days and freshly on Christmas break while Sonny was at the DA’s office . For a moment they looked at the tree and watched the cats play with toys and get comfortable again in their places in the apartment .. Rafael moved over to where Sonny was standing and slipped his arm around his waist. “ This right here and right now is the best.” He smiled.  
“ I know it is. Our home and our family. Sure wasn’t how I imagined my life a few years ago but I am glad I have it now. Now what do we need to do with the food for Liv’s get together tommorrow?”  
“ We just have chips and dip detail this year. Remember she’s got Nick around to help her cook.”   
“ Oh right and he does do a pretty good lasagna. Plus that what is it your Ropa Vieja.”  
“ You’re cute when you try to speak Spanish Dominick.”  
“ All I know is it’s good beef with those plantain things, got me through that cold I had last winter with the spice.”  
Rafael kissed him on the lips. “ I love you Dominick Carisi- Barba.”  
“ I love you too Rafael.”  
Then they went to sit on the couch and just curl up in each other’s arms while some snow began to fall outside their window on the top floor of their apartment building.


End file.
